Marry me
by NacrissaPotter
Summary: Harry proposes to Draco. Drarry. Just a one-shot I've had in my head. First attempt ever to fanfiction. Please be nice and review!


''Marry me''

''What?''

''Marry me.'' Harry repeated.

''Have you gone insane?'' Draco asked and raised an eyebrow. ''I can't marry you''

''Why? We both have steady jobs, we've been sharing this flat for almost three years, been going out for four and a half. The next step should be marriage'' Harry looked so calm saying this, like there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Just looking at Draco, waiting for him to answer.

''You know how I feel about marriage.'' Draco said. He could practically hear his fathers voice _''Marrige is all about buissness.'' _This had as long as Draco could remember, been there, somewhere in the back of his head. Up until 6th year, before Pansy had come out at as a lesbian, they had been practically engaged, all arrangred by their parents. Later after the war, Draco had come out of the closet as well and Lucius had finally accepted, even with his previous thoughts about that Pansy's _''condition''_ could be cured when they was married, that there was no chance that Draco would marry a girl.

''But this isn't an arranged marriage by your parents. This is about us. I want to be with you. And I want everybody to know that you're mine. I want everyone to know that this isn't just a fling. I love you, and I always will''. Harry raised an eyebrow, like to challenge Draco to protest for the statement.

''Well... '' Draco started, but he soon realised that couldn't argue with Harry about that. Because he wanted that to. He wanted to spend his life with Harry, the boy, no, _the man_ he loved. So why did he hesitate? Even as a little boy, he had loved weddings. He used to sit with his mother and look in the muggle weddingsmagazines that Narcissa had secretly bougt during a ''spa'' trip to London. He could sit for hours and just look at the happy couples and dream about his own wedding, with a beautiful man that would look at him like the men i the magazines looked at their wifes. With a look that showed them that they were the most beautiful thing in the world. Sometimes Narcissa would read the readers own proposal stories for him, one more romantic than the other. One time there was a especially romantic one, with a serenading choir, roses and an hot air ballon. That night he dreamed about beautiful men that proposed to him in the most spectacular ways ever known to mankind, wizard or muggle.

And then there was Harry. Prosposing to him in their own livingroom, while Draco was clad in some short pyjamaspants that were more like a pair of hot pants i lenght, paired with a green t-shirt with the text _''Slytherins do it in the dungegons''_,a silly present he had gotten from Blaise in 8th year. His hair was tousled, and Harry was still in his auror-robes, the top buttons open. He had just come home from a mission, and when he got home they had started screaming at each other.

Okay, Draco started screaming at Harry, but he screamed back. But he was angry. He had just spent three nights alone without sex, and he hadn't even heard a word from Harry during this time. He and Pansy had indeed gone out drinking the first night and it hade been relieving, but it was still awful to come home to an empty apartment and then go to sleep in a cold bed. This had led to that when Harry came home Draco sat on the couch infront of the telly and ate ice-cream out of the tub. Harry had tried to make a lame joke about Draco being his faithful wife waiting for him, and Draco had thrown the ice-cream at him. Draco had proceeded by screaming about Harry disrespecting him, wich had led to Harry screaming at Draco for being a spoiled brat. The fight soon became a fight about Harry's long working hours and that they never saw each other.

After an hour of screming Harry had slumped down in the black armchair where he then had sat quiet for thirty minutes. Draco had sat down on the other end of the couch, as far away from Harry he could come while still being in the room.

After another fifteen minutes of silence Harry had opened his mouth and asked him to marry him.

''I just.. -I don't know Harry. What if everything changes? I don't want that, I like what we have now.''

''It didn't sound like that earlier.''

Draco frowned ''You know I didn't mean that. I'm happy with what we have, and I don't want things to change.''

''What do you think will change?''

''I don't know. Nothing? Everything? I'm scared.''

''So am I. But I'm more scared of regreting the things we could have done but never did. To wake up when I'm 80 and know that I didn't take the chance to happiness with you.''

''So you want to marry me because you're scared of being alone? Because that dosen't feel like a very convincing way to make me say yes.''

Harry shaked his head and looked down to his lap. The hand he had held his head up with fell down. ''I want to marry you because I love you and I'm afraid of living without you. Without you, not without anybody.''

Draco didn't answer for a long while. He just bent foreward and looked att the floor with his hands togheter in his lap. After a few minutes he looked up and softly replied ''Yes''

''Yes? As in, yes I will marry you?''

''Yes. Yes as in yes I will marry you.''

Harry stod up and walked over to Draco who looked up at him from his lower spot on the couch, to wich Harry bent down att kissed the blonde on the lips. He softly pulled away, and smiled when Draco tried to chase his mouth with his own.

''I never got my ''Welcome home''- kiss before.'' he smiled.

Draco smiled back. For now, it didn't matter that he didn't have a ring, or anything that he had read about. Because he had Harry.


End file.
